


The Chance

by SPowell



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch takes a chance on information from Huggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance

Disclaimer: Hutch did not write “Baby, I'd Love You to Want Me.” Lobo wrote and performed it. I have changed two words in the song to make it a better fit with the guys. What gave me the idea for this is a slight mention of some of the lyrics in a Constance Collins story. Starsky and Hutch are not mine.

**The Chance**

**By Susannah Powell**

 

I’m nervous. Really nervous. I still can’t believe what Huggy told me yesterday afternoon. It seems incredible, yet…it could be true. But I also know that it could be a mistake, a misconception on Huggy’s part, and that if it is…I’m about to do something incredibly stupid.

I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, though, ever since Huggy told me yesterday afternoon. It’s beginning to weigh me down--and the more I think about it, the more I want... something. There’s no question in my mind; I have to do this. That doesn’t stop me from being terrified of the consequences, though.

It seems like forever before Starsky arrives, and when he does, I watch him move with easy grace into my kitchen to grab a beer. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and pick up my guitar, closing my eyes for a brief moment to send up a prayer to anyone who will listen.

“Hey, Starsk. I’ve written a song, and I’d really like your opinion. You mind?” _Did my voice just crack? God._

  
“Since when do I ever mind listenin’ to you play, Blintz?” Starsky sits on a chair near the couch, where I’m perched on the arm, my guitar across my lap. He looks like he always does—comfortable in his own skin. Sure of himself.

Sexy as hell.

 _Shit._ A tremor runs through my body, and I’m not sure if it’s due to fear…or something else.

“This for someone special?” Starsky asks, and I just nod. _If you only knew._ I take a big breath. This is it. I could still back out…play another song. I’ve written a couple lately. But no…I’ve decided to do this, and I’m going to do it.

_It’s now or never._

I have to mentally will my hands not to shake as I start strumming the guitar strings. I take an inordinate amount of time on the introduction, playing it over again three times until I notice Starsky shifting in the chair, probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I can’t look at him, so I study my hands as they play.

As steadily as I can, I begin to sing, my hand maintaining an unfaltering strum.

**_“When I saw you standing there,_ **

**_I about fell off my chair…”_ **

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Starsky smile at these not-so-original lines, probably wondering what poor lady is going to be the recipient of this song.

**_“When you moved your mouth to speak,_ **

**_I felt the blood go to my feet.”_ **

I lick my lips. Oh, God. There’s no going back now. Here I go. Starsky shifts. Takes a sip of his beer. He’s looking encouragingly at me.

**_“Now it took time for me to know…”_ **

Carefully, I glance at Starsky’s face. Neutral. Attentive. Not a freaking clue, but that’s about to change. Butterflies start fluttering in my stomach, but somehow my voice sounds good.

**_“What you tried so not to show…_ **

**_Something in my soul just cried…”_ **

I gather my courage and meet his gaze.

**_“I see the want in your blue eyes.”_ **

BAM. I can feel it hitting him. I lose my nerve and my eyes dart away as I begin strumming and singing the chorus.  Somehow, my voice comes out sure and strong as I put all my feelings into it.

**_“Baby, I’d love you to want me,_ **

**_The way that I want you,_ **

**_The way that it should be._ **

**_Mmmm…Baby, you’d love me to want you,_ **

**_The way that I want to,_ **

**_If you’d only let it be.”_ **

I lick my lips, take a breath. Slow my fingers down. I dare to look up and latch onto that gaze. _It’s intense, but I can’t read it, dammit!_ I lose my nerve and look down again, watching my fingers on the strings. I remember Huggy’s words, and they give me confidence _. “He’s been in love with you since the academy, but the partnership’s too important to him for him to let you know.”_

**_“You told yourself years ago…_ **

**_You’d never let your feelings show…_ **

**_The obligation that we made_ **

**_For the titles that they gave.”_ **

Picking up the tempo, I brace myself and look at him again. Starsky’s eyes are dark, hooded. His brows furrowed. I can see his mind working… I force myself to maintain eye contact as I sing the chorus.

**_“Baby, I’d love you to want me,”_ **

_Yes, it’s true. You can believe it, buddy._

**_“The way that I want you,_ **

**_The way that it should be”_ **

_Emphasis on should be. _My heart turns over at the expression on his face. His mouth falls open, and he sets the beer bottle on the table.

**_“Baby, you’d love me to want you,”_ **

_believe me_

**_“The way that I want to,”_ **

_so much_

**_“If you’d only let it be.”_ **

_please_

I look at him levelly. Make sure that he gets it.  My hands still.

**_“Now, it took time for me to know,”_ **

I pick up the strumming again.

**_“What you tried so not to show,_ **

**_Something in my soul just cried…_ **

**_I see the want in your blue eyes.”_ **

_Those deep blue eyes, watching me now…_

**_“O-oh, Baby, I’d love you to want me,”_ **

_You don’t know how much._

**_“The way that I want you…”_ **

_Do you get that I want you, Starsk?_

**_“The way that it should be.            _ **

**_Mmmm…Baby, you’d love me to want you,"_ **

_I’d make it so good, babe…_

**_"The way that I want to,_ **

**_If you’d only let it be.”_ **

I repeat the chorus, watching as Starsky looks away, wanting but unable to hold my breath, not if I’m going to finish this song. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. What is going to happen when I put this guitar down?

The last notes dying away as my fingers come to a halt, I take the guitar from my lap, set it beside the couch, and wait.

Starsky finally speaks.

“You wrote that song for…”

“You.”

“Me.”

I nod.

“Why?” The question comes out a rasp.

_Why? How am I supposed to answer that?_

“Because…i-it was the only way I could think to express what I’m feeling.”

I don’t know what he _thought_ I was going to say, but after that his mouth quirks into a smile, and suddenly he’s down on his knees on the floor looking up at me. A hand comes out and touches my jaw, and I’m lost in those eyes. Suddenly I’m on my knees, too, and his mouth’s on mine and my last thought for a long time is that I need to remember to thank Huggy.

After long moments I ask from where we’ve fallen to the floor, “So, you like the song, Starsk?”

He laughs, eyes twinkling behind lush lashes. “I love the song, Hutch. Sing it to me again. Later.”  He reaches for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Slash  
> First Encounter


End file.
